Systems often require that certain electrical signals be delayed in time with respect to other signals in order to perform various signal processing or conditioning functions. Methods for providing an electrical time delay include, but are not limited to, transmission line delay lines, surface and bulk acoustic wave delay lines, and tapped digital delay circuits.